


Love at first sight

by brainonfire



Series: | Torres Twins | [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Love, News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainonfire/pseuds/brainonfire
Summary: Ellie and Nick get unexpected news that will certainly turn their lifes upside down.





	Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited! With this short scene I start a series of which I - once again - do not know where it will lead and how it will end. I had the idea thanks to the Christmas episode and hope you like it as much as I do! 
> 
> Much love from the sunny austria♥
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own these amazing characters.

"Miss Bishop? You can take a seat in room two now."  
"Thank you."  
The friendly lady at the reception smiled at her as Ellie walked past her to the door where a big 'two' was attached in a peaceful earth tone. Ellie swallowed the lump down her throat and looked at her wristwatch. The appointment was at eight, it was already three-quarters of an eight and he still wasn't there. Nevertheless, Ellie tried to stay positive and remember that he would surely come into the room right away. He certainly wouldn't leave her alone. He wasn't that kind of guy. Certainly not.  
Ellie took a deep breath, pushed the handle down, entered the room and closed the door behind her. It was an examination room kept in warm tones in which next to the desk with the computer there was an surgery couch, an ultrasound machine and some other things she couldn't quite name.  
Slowly she stepped on the couch and took this seat.  
The whole situation was so surreal. After her divorce from Jake she never thought she would find herself in such a room so quickly and yet she sat on the surgers couch waiting for the doctor. With a certain fear of what she would say to her.  
What if her feeling was wrong? If the blood test was wrong? Then she would have got him upset for nothing and herself too. Actually it was not possible that she was really in these circumstances. She had conscientiously taken her pill and it was supposed to prevent that. It wasn't that Ellie didn't want it but somehow she didn't want it. Not now, not so but there was no question that she would do this job if her suspicions turned out to be true. With or without him.  
The door opened - she was so quiet that Ellie almost didn't notice because she was staring at the floor - and a red-haired woman in her mid-fifties stepped into the room.

  
"Miss Bishop?"  
Ellie nodded with a smile.  
"Very nice. Pleased to meet you. Please pull up your blouse and lie down on the couch," the doctor instructed her and Ellie did as she was told.  
"Are you alone here or is someone else coming?"  
Ellie swallowed. "Actually someone should come but he seems to be late because of work." Or he just didn't want to come.  
The doctor looked from her tray to her. "Would you like us to wait for him?"  
That was a really good question. Was she so sure that he would come that she wanted to wait for him? What if he didn't? Maybe he couldn't because he was stuck in an interrogation or because he was stuck in a traffic jam. Or he had been hurt. Oh God she really hoped he was all right!  
"No, it's okay. Let's go on," said the blonde, lay down on the couch and breathed again.  
"All right," the doctor smiled nicely, stepped on the couch and grabbed the tube hanging from the table where the ultrasound was. "It'll get cold for a moment but nothing else will happen."  
Ellie nodded and closed her eyes as goose bumps covered her whole body as the cold gel landed on her belly.  
"Okay then want to wi-"  
The door of the examination room blew open and a rushed Nick stepped in. "I am here. I'm here" He closed the door a bit loudly behind him but that didn't seem to bother the doctor because she only saw with a smile from Ellie who had raised her head and stared at him.  
With a relieved sigh she let herself sink back again as Nick took a seat on a chair on the other side of the couch next to her and grabbed her hand.  
"I am so sorry. I wanted to be here earlier but Gibbs, McGee and I still had to do something and then I landed in a traffic jam and--"  
"Nick! It's okay," smiled the blonde-haired one and then looked at the doctor with a smile.  
"Shall we continue?"  
Ellie and Nick nodded.  
"Well then let's have a look." The doctor looked at the screen again and started smearing the gel on her stomach with the ultrasound probe. Ellie closed her eyes and squeezed Nick's hand while she waited for the doctor to say something. It felt like an eternity until the woman finally spoke again.  
"Now I've found you."  
Ellie's nerves were bare and just as she wanted to ask the doctor to respond to what exactly she had found she heard it.  
_Bum. Bum. Bum._  
A regular, loud and strong heartbeat filled the room and made Ellie shiver but the doctor moved the ultrasound head again on her belly with a frowning forehead before her gaze finally brightened and a...second heartbeat could be heard. A second no less regular, loud and strong heartbeat. God alone knew how shocked and shocked Ellie was about it but still she felt something she hadn't thought she would feel immediately. Slowly she turned her head to the screen and looked at the two small circles visible on it.  
Overwhelmed by the feeling of loving someone she didn't even know, two tears rolled down her cheeks.  
It was unplanned but she couldn't be happier than she was at that moment.  
Her gaze wandered to Nick who stared spellbound at the screen with big eyes.  
"After all we finally can be sure that your blood results are true," the doctor explained, typing on the keyboard and mouse, then hanging the ultrasound head back in its holder. "Congratulations. You are expecting".

After a conversation with the doctor in which she explained to them how far the pregnancy was - Ellie was already in her ninth week of pregnancy-, how to proceed, which examinations would be useful and that one should think about a release from work for Ellie, they left the examination room.  
Ellie got a pregnancy passport from the reception and then went to the car with Nick. None of them said anything until they sat in the car. Then Nick finally took the floor.  
"I...know we didn't plan this and I also know that it makes everything much more complicated and that you love your work but Ellie...if you want them then I'm here. I will support you. I'm not leaving."  
While Nick spoke, Ellie stared at him. Although she absolutely didn't doubt that he would leave her alone with the whole thing it was an indescribably good feeling to hear it from him.  
"Honestly. I'll be there if you want me to. I want to be there for them...for you...for the three of you."  
With a smile, Ellie bent over to him, took his face between her hands and kissed him. It was a tender, emotional kiss.  
"Good," Ellie said after she parted from Nick's lips. "We don't tell anyone. Not yet." He nodded with a serious look. "The doctor said that...until the twelfth week of pregnancy there's still a risk of miscarriage and...I don't want..."  
"I know Ellie. We do it the way you want." Nick kissed her again and then started the car.  
"But you should really think about taking a break from work. For the good of all of us."  
That he wasn't wrong with that Ellie knew but the thought of sitting alone in her apartment staring at the walls was definitely not an option either.  
"And we should...think about moving into an apartment together."

It was funny how life played. At one moment it was an exciting, carefree relationship and suddenly they got the news that they would soon become parents but somehow Ellie was happy about it. Her babies would have a father who was not only a strong and loyal but also a loving and courteous man and what more could a mother wish for her children?

 


End file.
